


Some Kind Of Magic In The Way You’re Laying There

by ellehcorx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellehcorx/pseuds/ellehcorx
Summary: Phil wakes up before Dan during their nap.





	Some Kind Of Magic In The Way You’re Laying There

**Author's Note:**

> Title & loose inspiration from the song Bluish by Animal Collective.

Phil woke up to the room lit up dark orange due to the sun setting. His body felt as warm as the colour tone since Dan’s left arm was wrapped around his waist and his right hand pressed against Phil’s naked chest. Phil lifted his arm that had been around Dan’s shoulder and started brushing the curls off Dan’s forehead while he smiled fondly at the still sleeping boy.

He loved that Dan had been embracing his natural hair. He had seen how insecure the younger boy had been with how his hair looked over the years, so it was nice to finally see him content. The front curl was Phil’s absolute favourite to look at and play with.

The boys decided to take an afternoon nap because they were both jetlagged from their vacation in Hawaii. As Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, he recalled the fun week they had catching a lot of sun, swimming in the ocean, eating a ton of pineapples and other delicacies, lazily kissing and sleeping together in their hotel room. They went on holiday by themselves this time because their friends Bryony and Wirrow couldn’t make it. It had been a well needed trip before the two of them headed out on tour.

Phil began to count the sun freckles on Dan’s face and arms as he waited for him to wake up. He lightly took his finger and traced along the dots to remember which ones he’d counted, but he kept losing track and would have to start over.

After the 10th time, Phil gave up and was ready for Dan to finally wake up. He began to claw at Dan’s chest like a cat with his fingertips.

“Mm.. tickles,” Dan mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

He tried to shoot Phil a mean look to indicate he was annoyed, but Phil knew that Dan liked the tingles when he touched his skin lightly.

“Should we get up and make dinner?” Phil asked as Dan started to rub his eyes awake.

“Don’t want to get up. Want to stay like this,” he said through a yawn as he returned his arm to Phil’s waist and pulled him in closer.

“We haven’t eaten since breakfast,” Phil reminded him, laughing at Dan’s neediness.

Dan lifted his head to look Phil in the eye and pouted.

Phil chuckled as he shook his head. He leaned his lips down to meet Dan’s and gave him a quick kiss. “5 more minutes, then I’m getting up with or without you.”

Dan beamed at him and then snuggled his head under Phil’s chin and into his chest.

Phil wrapped both his arms around Dan again and pressed a kiss into his curly hair. He then shut his eyes while happily grinning. It’s not often that they both napped together because usually one person would be working while the other slept, so he let himself fall back asleep enjoying the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic, so please bear with me if it’s rusty.
> 
> Written for the phandomficfests nap themed flash fic challenge.
> 
> howellucinogenics on Tumblr


End file.
